You're the one that I want
by Greasergirl97
Summary: Grease from Sandy's POV. COMPLETED, please review, they would be greatly appreciated. Sequel posted
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey guys, this is my first story, I hope you enjoy this. This story will be from Sandy's POV, I love Grease; it is my all-time favourite movie musical. I will post again when I can. Reviews welcome, Greasergirl20 x_

You're the one that I want ch1 – The beach

My parents and I decided that a vacation is what we needed, so we booked the flights, packed our bags and left our hometown for some fun. We have been vacationing here in Los Angeles for the past three days; today we decided to do our own thing. I was going to the beach and my parents were going to do some shopping. I found the sign that pointed to the beach and made my way down, once there I placed my towel on the sand and sat down. I love the beach and the sun; my name is Sandy Olsen, I'm from Australia and this is my story.

I looked around the beach and it was picture perfect, the sound of the waves crashing off the rocks, the sound of the children running around playing in the water and a dark haired boy standing in the water letting the wave's crash around him. I kept my eyes on him as he talked to an older gentleman. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face, I watched him until he left. He walked past me, but I kept my head down and read my book. I turned around as soon as he was a safe distance away.

I stayed at the beach for a while until it began to get dark. I made my way back to the hotel my parents and I were staying in. I let myself into the room, I noticed my parents as soon as I walked in, my father smiled at me "Did you have a good time at the beach dear?" I nodded "Yes daddy, I did; it was perfect, I might go back tomorrow if that is alright with you and mother of course" he nodded "We don't expect you to spend your vacation with us the whole time we are here, so yes you may go to the beach tomorrow" I smiled and hugged him, you never know I might see that boy again.

After lunch the next day, I made my way down to the beach and sat down in the same spot I sat in yesterday; I read for as long as I could, as the water looked perfect and I really wanted to go in, so I did completely forgetting about haven eaten not long before. I got so lost in the sound of the waves and the colour of the water that I got distracted. I made my way to the water, I knew I should have waited when I got this awful cramp; I nearly went under the water, when I heard a voice. I was pulled out and placed onto the sand, I coughed and sat up; the dark haired boy from yesterday was kneeling over me. I looked away in absolute embarrassment. He chuckled softly and helped me up, I smiled in thanks. I decided to introduce myself

"My name is Sandy… Sandy Olsen" he smiled "My name is Danny as in Danny Zuko" I giggled, I then went on to explain what had happened "I don't normally swim after I've eaten, I usually wait you know" he nodded "We're only human, and this beach is amazing, so it is no wonder you got impatient" I giggled and blushed. We talked for what seemed like hours. It started to get dark so Danny offered to walk me back to my hotel. I accepted the offer and we talked on the way back to the hotel. We stood outside and we agreed to meet up again tomorrow at the beach around half past one, before he left he gave me his number "In case you ever wanna talk" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He wished me goodnight and left. I made my way back to the room, my mother asked "Who was that boy?"

I smiled "I met him at the beach mother" she smiled "Ah, well it was nice of him to walk you back here, wasn't it James?" my father spoke "Yes it was dear, Sandy darling did you have a good time with… what's his name?" I smiled at my father "Danny" he looked at me "So when are we going to meet Danny?" I shook my head "Whenever you want to daddy" he nodded "Is it ok if we meet him tomorrow?" I nodded. I decided to call Danny. His mother answered, I introduced myself, she replied "Ah so your Sandy, my son wouldn't stop talking about you when he came home this evening, I'll get him for you now dear" I thanked her, I could hear Danny ask who it was and he was told it was me, I giggled. He picked up the phone "Hey baby, I didn't think I would hear from you tonight, what's goin' on?" I explained that my parents wanted to meet him, he agreed "I'll be over at 1pm and I'll meet your parents and then we can head to the beach" I agreed and we hung up. I just hope my parents like him.


	2. Chapter 2

You're the one that I want ch2 – Introductions

The next morning I woke up before my parents; I was nervous, I have never had a boyfriend or even invited a boy back to my house, I know it's silly but I can't help but wonder if this is all too good to be true. I stayed in bed for a while and read my book. I was reading for about half an hour when my parents got up. I looked at them "Good morning, did you sleep well?" my father nodded "Yes, thank you dear" I smiled "Are you ready for today daddy?" he nodded "Yes, I cannot wait to meet this boy" my mother looked at me "Are you ready for today dear?" I shook my head, my mother sat up and came to sit beside me "You have nothing to worry about, I was nervous to bring your father home for the first time too".

I hugged my mother "How did my grandfather take it?" my mother laughed "Your grandfather looked at your father, and your father nearly fainted" I giggled "So daddy was afraid to meet your father?" my mother nodded. My father laughed too "Well what can I say? The man scared me" we all laughed and got ready for breakfast. I kept watching the clock after breakfast was over. I kept my eye on the time, I looked at it and it was twenty minutes to one. I had twenty minutes until Danny showed up. I looked at my mother, she smiled softly at me "Don't panic dear, everything will be fine" I nodded. I decided to pack my bag for the beach as I thought that would help me relax. I checked the clock again Danny would be here any minute now. We made our way out of our room and down to the lobby. We all sat down at the small table in the hotel lobby, I had my back to the entrance of the hotel, and my parents were sitting facing it.

I was lost in my own world until I heard my father clear his throat; I looked up, my mother inclined her head slightly to the side, I looked around and Danny was making his way towards our table. I blushed slightly and my father chuckled under his breath. I stood up and fixed my dress; Danny smiled and hugged me, I hugged him back and then I turned around to my parents "Mother, Father this is Danny" my parents looked at him, my father stood up "Nice to meet you, have a seat son" I took a breath to relax, I looked at my mother who smiled at me, Danny sat down and then it began. My father took a breath "Tell me something about yourself son"

I looked at Danny and nodded, he replied "Well sir this not much to tell, I've lived here all my life, my father runs a garage and my mother is a housewife" my father nodded "Well that is very interesting, so what are your plans for after you graduate?" I looked at my mother and she nodded at me, Danny continued "I have a few options sir, I will probably help my father for a while and then I will probably find a good job" my father nodded again. I looked at my father who smiled at me "One last question son, what are your intentions with my daughter?" my eyes went wide with fear, but I decided to keep quiet I looked at Danny who then looked at my father "Sir, I like your daughter very much she is a very sweet girl, and I would do nothing to hurt her" my father nodded "Well you two have my permission to spend the rest our time here together". I smiled at my father "Thank you daddy" he nodded "Off you go, have a great time" my mother whispered something into my ear before we left, I nodded.

I met Danny at the reception desk and we made our way to the beach. We talked for a while; I looked at Danny "I have to admit I was nervous" he looked at me "Why?" I shook my head, not wanting to explain the fact that I had never had a boy come to meet my parents or that I had never had a boyfriend before. He nodded understanding I didn't want to talk about it. The days came and went until it was time for me to leave. We said our goodbyes and he walked me back to the hotel so I could pack my bags. I kissed him on the cheek "I am going to miss you Danny" he nodded "I'll miss you too" I went inside and made my way to my hotel room. When I got there my parents told me they had some news, my father explained "Sandy dear, we are going to be staying here permanently, I got offered a job to work here, isn't that good news" I nodded not knowing what to say I would miss Australia. I guess I better say something "Where are we going to live?" my mother spoke up "We bought a house this afternoon once your father found out, and our new neighbours have a daughter who is your age, and their daughter offered to walk with you to school tomorrow morning" I nodded getting excited. This means that I might see Danny again someday. How wonderful I looked at my parents "Let's go move into our new house"


	3. Chapter 3

You're the one that I want ch3 – New school

Today was my first day of going to a new school; my mother reassured me that everything was going to be great, I had met our new neighbours the day before, their daughter seemed nice, she had offered to walk to the school with me. When I made my way down to the kitchen I tried my best to act like I wasn't missing home, but unfortunately it wasn't working. My mother caught on to my facial expression and told me it was nothing to be worried about that I would be fine. The one thing that had kept me going was that in a few hours I would be back home and I could put today behind me and I wouldn't be the new girl after today.

I met Frenchy outside and we walked to school, she kept me preoccupied by telling me the names of the teachers and she reassured me that everything was going to be fine. We got to the school and I panicked a little; it was nothing like I was used to back home, I turned and looked at Frenchy, she smiled.

"So this is Rydell?" She nodded "Yep, you'll love it" I took a breath. "I loved the last school I was at; I wish I was there now, but still I'm no stranger to heartbreak" Frenchy replied "Why? You got psoriasis?" I looked perplexed.

We entered the school, I explained that I needed to go to registration; Frenchy directed me to where I needed to go, I thanked her and she left. I found the registration desk and I then found myself looking for someone to ask what I needed to do. A well-dressed lady who I assumed was the principal welcomed me to the school and explained I needed to fill in a few forms.

I went to ask a question when she was distracted by a fight in the hallway, I peered over the desk looking for a pen or a pencil to fill in the forms, another woman appeared; I asked for a pencil and she produced a small one from behind her ear. I was filling in the forms when teachers began to appear and make small talk, the school nurse explained that her castor oil had gone missing, the teacher who was stood beside me asked how many days there were until Christmas vacation I looked up from my forms.

I replied "86, I'm counting" she groaned.

I finished the forms, handed them to the woman behind the desk, I was given a schedule and I made my way to my homeroom. I ran as fast as I could, I finally found the room I was supposed to go to, I opened the door; the teacher looked less than impressed. I spotted Frenchy who motioned to the note I had been handed at registration explaining that I was new here.

I handed it to the teacher who pointed to the seat I had been assigned to. The rest of the morning went fine; I was had most of my classes with Frenchy so at least I knew someone which was good. At lunch Frenchy took me to the cafeteria, we got our food and made our way outside. We headed to this table were two girls were sitting, they must have known her as they called her name.

She introduced them as Jan, Marty and Rizzo; she then explained I was from Sydney, Australia which got a response from Rizzo. Jan asked me how I liked the school so far I replied saying it was different. I sat eating lunch while the girls caught up with each other. I wasn't paying attention as another girl appeared and introduced herself to me I knew from the groan that the other girls knew her. We got talking and we had been looking at my schedule when we heard Marty exclaim that one of the diamonds from her glasses fell into her tray.

Everything went quickly, once I had explained what I did over the summer, the bell signalled it was time to head back to class, I was asked to tell the girls the name of the boy I had met during the summer, when I revealed it was Danny Zuko they all went quiet. Rizzo told me that maybe prince charming will show up again someday, somewhere unexpected. I looked at Frenchy who nodded and told me we needed to get back to class. I wonder if I will see Danny again someday. I guess I will have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

You're the one that I want chapter 4 - Pep Rally

After school, I met Patty and she explained that I was going to be one of the cheerleaders, I didn't have any experience but I was going to do my best. She told me that everything would be fine, I believed her.

I got my uniform and headed home, my mother was proud as I had made new friends and I was on the cheerleading team; I had to be at the school at 8pm. At around 7:30 my father took me to the school and I made my way into the school.

To say I was nervous wouldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. I met the other cheerleaders inside the school and we made our way to the bonfire; I don't know how I managed to be placed on the squad but I like a challenge.

Patty looked at me "Are you ready Sandy?" I nodded "Yes"

We walked to stand in front of the stage where the teachers were sitting, the band started playing, I knew this was it, I had to be ready to cheer.

"Do a split, Give a yell, Give a cheer for our Rydell, Way to go, Way to fight... Go Rydell Fight Fight Fight"

I was terrible, I knew I couldn't do the splits or a cartwheel, but I gave it my best. We sat down while the coach gave his speech, he explained that we had a banner year coming up but his boys where primed because he primed them.

I caught the eye of one of the players, he looked pretty cute; we talked to each other and I knew that I would never see Danny again so why shouldn't I give this guy a try. The coach had finished and we had to get up and cheer again, I spotted Frenchy.

She thought I was great, she used a word that I didn't know I knew I looked confused, my skirt was lifted up by someone but Frenchy sent them away by flicking y hair. They left and then I spotted Rizzo and the other girls. Rizzo explained she had a surprise for me.

Jan linked arms with me as we followed Rizzo, Frenchy asked if I wanted a little lipstick, I didn't understand what was going on but I didn't expect anything bad to happen. The other girls gathered around me so I couldn't see who Rizzo was talking to.

At first I didn't recognise the voice but as soon as I was thrown forward by the girls I knew; it was Danny, I didn't think I would see him again. This was strange, I wonder if that's why I was brought back here? Anyway it didn't matter I got to see Danny again.

He looked at me "Sandy?" I looked stunned "Danny!" He looked at me in shock "What are you doing here, I thought you were going back to Australia?" I smiled "We had a change of plans".

That's when his friends came over and looked at me and then he changed "Well that's cool baby, ya know how it is rockin and rolling and what not" I looked confused.

"Danny?" He looked at me "That's my name don't wear it out" "What's the matter with you? He looked at me this wasn't the Danny I met during the summer. He stood there acting like he didn't care "What's the matter with me baby? What's the matter with you?".

I began to get upset "What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?" He laughed "I don't know, maybe there's two of us, why don't you take out a missing persons ad or check the yellow pages I don't know" I got angry "You're a fake and phony and I wish I never laid my eyes on you".

I threw my Pom poms at him and ran away, I couldn't believe this, what did I do to deserve this, maybe I will give Tom a chance, he's probably much better than Danny. Frenchy followed me and comforted me, she told me that men are rats, or even worse they are aoemebas on fleas on rats that they were too low even for dogs to bite and that I could only depend on my daddy.

She invited me to her sleepover with the girls, I thought it would be nice since my heart was breaking, I needed to be with my friend and her friends, we left the school and I went home, I didn't tell my parents what happened but I told them about the sleepover.

They where happy enough to let me go since it was a Friday night and it was only next door, one thing I did know was that on Monday I was going to talk to Tom and take him up on his offer of going on a date. I need someone who is going to treat me right.

I honestly thought that it would've been Danny who would have treated me right, he was different when we met but now he is a jerk and I hope I don't see him again; well I might but hopefully I won't. You never know what will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

You're the one that I want ch 5 - Sleepover

After the Pep Rally we all headed home, Frenchy told me to come over at 9:30 pm; all I had to do was bring my clothes and a tooth brush. I hope this sleepover means that they will except me one day.

I told my parents I was leaving, my mother told me to have a good time and to enjoy myself; I made my way to Frenchy's house, I knocked on the door, her mother explained I was the first one to arrive, she directed me to Frenchy's room.

I made my way up to her bedroom; she smiled when she seen me "Sandy, I'm glad you're here" I smiled "Thanks for inviting me".

We talked until Jan and Marty showed up, Marty explained that Rizzo was going to be a bit late; they both smiled at me, Jan looked at me "Hey Sandy, are you ready for your first sleepover?" I nodded.

Rizzo showed up about half an hour after Marty and Jan; that's when things got started, Frenchy directed me to a chair and offered to paint my toe nails, Jan put the Television on, and Marty and Rizzo sat on the bed talking and laughing. Rizzo asked for a cigarette, she offered it to me, this must have been the first test to be a pink lady.

I took the cigarette and inhaled, I coughed as it burned my throat, the girls looked horrified, Frenchy decided to teach me how the French inhale, she told me that's how she got the nickname of Frenchy.

Jan turned the volume up on the Television when a toothpaste jingle came on; she sang with it, doing the actions; she seemed to be enjoying herself. Rizzo and Marty threw stuffed animals at Jan who stopped singing and she threw one of the stuffed animals at Rizzo.

Rizzo announced that she had wine, she looked at Jan who was mesmerised by the bottle, the girls laughed about it until Rizzo suggested I try it, I was hesitant at first but I decided to try it.

It wasn't bad, but I didn't enjoy it either; Frenchy asked if she could pierce my ears, I didn't want to as my father wouldn't be to happy, Marty offered her, her virgin pin, I was reluctant but I went with it, she pricked my ear and I yelped.

She told me that her mother would kill her if she got blood all over the carpet, that's when I panicked, Rizzo said "Don't worry about it Sandy, if she screws up, she can always fix your hair so your ears don't show".

Frenchy groaned at that and took me into the bathroom, I was sick, once she pricked my ear again she left me and went to tell the girls, great this sleepover is not going as well as I had hoped. I could hear them talking about me.

Frenchy grabbed my toothbrush, I cleaned out my mouth and took a few deep breathes, I could hear them talk about me, I decided to let them finish before I walked out. I stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, only to walk out to see Rizzo wearing a blonde wig.

"You making fun of me Riz?" She looked at me "Some people are so touchy". Everything went quiet, we were all sitting around until we heard a car pull up outside Frenchy's house. We all went to the window, it looked like Danny and his friends. One of them called out my name, I took a step back.

Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse, Rizzo went and got changed, she was going to leave, she told us "I'm gonna get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get em" and she left, going down the drain pipe.

She left, the rest of us got on with the sleepover; Marty sat on the bed with a stationary set, Frenchy wassitting on the window seat while Jan sat on the floor getting her hair done. Marty was lying on the bed I sat down beside her.

"I don't know what I ever saw in Danny Zuko" she looked at me "Don't sweat it honey have one of mine" I looked at her pictures "There's so many of them" she laughed "I know" I asked "How do you keep up with all of them?" She replied "I'm a terrific pen pal, hopelessly devoted to each and every one".

I watched as Marty began to write, I figured I could do the same. I looked at her "Could I have some of that?" She smiled "Sure" I went to get up, she stopped me "Wait" she sprayed some perfume on the pages.

I got up and went outside, I figured I could write down my feelings for Danny, I found myself singing about how I felt instead, it was like the words came to me quite easily. I went to the small pool on the front lawn and seen Danny's face staring back at me.

I got the paper and swirled it around in the water, I made my way back into the house, I made my way back into the bedroom, the girls all looked at me, I gave Marty her spare pen back and she smiled at me. She is a very nice girl.

We stayed up talking all nighit; Frenchy smiled at me "I hope you've had a good night Sandy" I nodded "Yes I have, thanks for having me".

We all went to sleep, this was a good sleepover although I can't wait until Monday, I am going to find Tom and accept his offer, because I need to feel better and to be honest I have a feeling that he will make me forget all about Danny Zuko.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry everyone, I know I havent posted in a while, the reason for this is that I have been ill. Thank you to those who have stuck with me up until now. I am eternally grateful for your support. Here it is chapter 6; this chapter will not follow the events from the film, it has its own plot. Spoiler: Sandy has to work with someone who she thought she would never spend a another minute with and she isn't too happy about it, but she deals with it. It is like the way we all would do if we had to work with someone who has hurt us. I have also based this on one of my own experiences. Hope you enjoy, greasergirl20 x

You're the one that I want ch 6 - school days

I have been enjoying my time here at Rydell so far. I've made a few friends, and I haven't been sitting with Frenchy and the girls recently; which is a good thing. My mother told me that I should stay with people like Patty and Tom.

She said that they are good people, I couldn't agree more with her judgement. Patty and I have been going over a couple of routines just to freshen my memory. Also Tom said he was taking me to the local hang out spot for most of the schools seniors; he wants to take me there in a couple of days.

The bell rang signalling time for class; I checked my schedule and I noticed I had a class with Danny. It was the first time it had happened so far. As the first few weeks had been dedicated to getting to know the school and new teachers and of course figuring out what we were all going to do at the end of the year once we graduated.

I then remembered Frenchy told me that Danny would be in my English class a couple of days ago after the pep rally. I sighed and made my way to class.

I walked in and spotted Danny sitting in the seat behind my assigned seat. I sighed internally; he had his head stuck in a magazine so he didn't notice me when I walked in. I sat down and took out my books. Mrs Anderson did the roll call.

She called the names alphabetically, she got to my name and that's when I heard someone gulp loudly behind me. I knew it was Danny. I resisted in turning around and looking at him. She then called his name. He spoke up "Here".

Mrs Anderson explained that we would be doing an assignment with a partner. She then explained that she had the names sorted and she would announce them after class. I just hoped that I wasn't partnered with Danny of all people.

Mrs Anderson told us what we were going to do today. We were going to learn about Shakespeare. I loved Shakespeare; my favourite play was Mid Summers night dream. I find it very fasinating. She began to explain that Shakespeare wrote many plays and sonnets and that he was a very intelligent man.

She then asked us what our favourite plays were. She asked us all one by one. Some of us mentioned Macbeth, Hamlet, Taming of the shrew, Romeo and Juliet and of course my favourite Mid Summers night dream.

Danny was asked and he replied "I don't know anything about Shakespeare" some of the class laughed knowing that Danny wasn't exactly the learning type. I shook my head. We disccused Shakespeare until the end of class.

Mrs Anderson explained that she was going to call out the names for the assignment. She called my name. I began an internal chant 'not Danny, not Danny' she looked at me "Sandy, your partner will be Danny" I sighed softly and nodded.

I will just have to be ok with it. Danny looked at me and smiled. I nodded in acknowledgment. I knew this might happen. I'm not worried about it. I have my date with Tom to think about; that should help keep my mind off of what was going to happen.

He opened his mouth to speak to me. I didn't give him the chance to talk; I just looked at him "We are only going to discuss this assignment and nothing more ok?"

He nodded "That's fine" I left class and made my way to the next one. I had to tell someone about what had happened.

I spotted Frenchy. I called her and she looked at me "Hiya Sandy, what's up?" I looked at her "I got paired with Danny for an English assignment" she looked at me. I could tell she wasn't expecting that to come out of my mouth.

She looked at me again "How did that happen?" I explained "Mrs Anderson you know the English teacher? Well she partnered the whole class alphabetically and I got stuck with Danny"

She nodded "What you gonna so about it?" I shook my head. I didn't know but I am sure I am going to figure it out. I smiled at her politely "I'll figure something out" she nodded.

I went to my next class and it went by pretty slowly. I couldn't wait to get home and tell my parents. They didn't know about the pep rally thing with Danny, I didn't want to upset them and make them think that I wasn't doing ok in school. As far as they were concerned he was still that nice boy they met during the summer.

So after school I rushed home and told them. I tried to hide the fact that I was annoyed about it. My mother looked at me "Are you excited to be with Danny again?, I know you are seeing Tom but it will be nice to see Danny won't it?" I nodded.

I went to my room and lay down for a while. I had a feeling that Danny would probably use this opportunity to either win me back or use someone to get under my skin so I would come back to him in a state of jealousy. Well let me tell you Sandra Olsen does not get jealous.

Let's just see what the next few days bring.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: this chapter will follow the events from the previous one; it will also be based on some of my own experiences. I hope you enjoy it. greasergirl20 x

You're the one that I want ch 7 - school days pt2

The next day I made my way to school; everything seemed fine. I got my schedule and read it. I had English after lunch again today. I sighed softly and made my way to home room.

I couldn't shake the feeling that Danny was going to do something. I would not have put it past him to try something. I sat in home room beside Frenchy, I looked over my schedule and I noticed that I had cheerleading practice at lunch.

Frenchy smiled at me "Morning Sandy, what's on your schedule today?" I looked at her and smiled "I have English again today" she looked at me with sympathy. I will just have to keep my head up and do the assignment.

The bell rang signalling the end of home room; we all made our way to our first classes. I had biology. I made my way to the class when Danny stopped me in the hallway. I had to stop myself from getting annoyed.

I smiled politely "Hello Danny, can I help you with something?" he looked at me "Yeah, about this assignment; I'm sure you weren't expecting to be partnered with me on this" I looked at him "It's fine don't worry about it"

He nodded and thanked me; he left me in the hallway, I made my way to my class and took my seat. Mr Malloy called our names and then he explained today's topic. We would be learning about the development of natural formations.

The class went by fast. Class was dismissed and I spotted Tom in the hallway; he greeted me and asked if I was excited about our date tomorrow, I nodded. I knew that I had made the right decision in taking Tom up on his offer. My parents both liked him and Tom respected my father.

My next few classes went by slowly. Before I knew it, it was lunch time and I met Patty and the rest of the cheerleaders. We talked about doing a new routine. We spent lunch going over the routine until it was time to go back to class.

I made my way to my English class. I made my way in and noticed that the seats had been joined together; this meant that I had to sit beside Danny for this lesson. I sat down and took out my books.

Danny came in a few minutes later and sat down beside me; he smiled at me. I tried to ignore it as I didn't want to lead him on. I decided to smile back in order to be polite.

Mrs Anderson explained that we would be starting our assignments today in class and then we would be doing some individual work at home using text books and library books to gather information.

Our assignments were to be written about Shakespeare, we could do a five page essay on any Shakespeare play we wanted. I turned to Danny "Any preferences?" hs shook his head "No not really, you can choose if you want?" I nodded.

We had to make notes in class and then expand on them at home. I had a feeling that I would probably have to do more of the work. As from what I have been told Danny doesn't like doing anything that doesn't involve cars, his hair or his looks.

I didn't mind; the extra work would help keep me distracted from certain things. The lesson began. I opened the text book to the correct page.

I chose A Mid Summers Night Dream. I began to write down key words that would help structure the sentences in the essay when I needed them. Danny asked what I was doing, I explained "I am writing down key words that will help explain the essay better and that will make the key elements of the essay stand out which in turn will give us a good chance of getting a decent grade"

He nodded "You're very smart Sandy, I wish I was nearly as smart as you are" I smiled softly "You are Danny, you just need a little encouragement that's all" he nodded and he began taking notes.

We worked quite well together. I was fairly certain that we would do good on this assignment. The rest of the class went by and then it was time to head to the next class. Danny thanked me for helping him in English and I smiled "You're welcome"

I made my way to my next class. I know it might seem like Danny and I are flirting but we aren't. I am just being friendly and besides I am seeing Tom and although it is not serious I am not one to cheat. I don't believe in ruining a relationship for nothing.

I just hope that Danny sees it that way too. As I don't want to give him the wrong impression. Besides it's just one class. Everything will go back to normal once this assignment is over tomorrow. I will never have to worry about working with Danny again.

I just hope that tomorrow is a better day than today was.


	8. Chapter 8

You're the one that I want ch 8 - first date dilemma

This morning I was shocked when one of Danny's friends was waiting for me inside the school; he had Danny's part of our English essay.

Danny never mentioned what happened at the pep rally at all during the time we have worked on this essay. Which means he is probably pretending that it never happened. He handed his part of the essay to me, I looked at it; I smiled.

I then looked at him "Thank you"

He smiled and left. I made my way to English class; I had a feeling this was going to be a long class. I got to my seat and got the essay out, I put the pages in order and made sure that there was nothing misspelled.

This essay has been fun to do. I am a Shakespeare enthusiast; I find his work really interesting and I find it calming. There is nothing better than reading Shakespeare's finest work.

Mrs Anderson addressed us "Alright, can all of you place your essays at the top of the desk and I will collect them"

I set the essay on the desk in front of me. Mrs Anderson collected the essays and sat back down at her desk. The rest of the class went by quickly. I kept watching the clock; we had three more minutes left of the lesson.

We were dismissed and I walked out to meet Tom. I assumed that Danny was with his friends; which would explain why his friend gave me his part of the essay this morning. I was so excited. My parents had never let me date anyone when we lived in Australia, and then I started seeing Danny; but we weren't actually dating so it didn't count.

I was excited for my first date with Tom; I knew I had nothing to worry about. Tom met me at the front of the school. We walked back to my house. I told my parents that Tom was taking me to the Frosty Palace.

My mother told us to have a good time, I nodded and smiled. Tom and I made our way down the street and to the Frosty Palace. We made our way to the back, to a table, when I sat down Tom placed his letterman sweater around my shoulders.

We ordered our food. We must have been talking for a while. I heard shouting and I looked over, it was Danny with one of his friends. He looked at me; I could tell he was shocked to see me with Tom.

I looked at Tom and smiled "You want some new music" he nodded "I need some money" he dug into his pocket and gave me the money. I made my way to the jukebox, I walked by Danny and his friends; one of them whistled.

I continued walking towards the jukebox. I was looking at the different songs, I looked up when I heard Patty greet Danny. I didn't know what that was all about. I focused on the songs. He then came to talk to me.

"Hi Sandy" I looked up "Oh hi" he looked at me "How are ya?" "I'm fine thanks" he nodded "That's good" he paused "Listen Sandy, I've wanted to talk to you for a long time now" I looked up "Oh, what about?"

He continued "About that night at the bonfire, the way I acted it was terrible, it wasn't me, it was me but it wasn't me, listen Sandy I've got this sort of image..."

I stopped him there "That's why I'm so glad that Tom is such a simple person" Danny interrupted me "Yeah simples right; it's too bad his brains are in his biceps" I looked at him astounded "Jealous are you?"

He laughed "Jealous? C'mon Sandy don't make me laugh" he then laughed again.

I questioned him "What have you ever done?" He replied "Oh come on I could run circles around those jerks" I almost scoffed at that "I'll believe that when I see it"

I walked off and went back to sit with Tom. We stayed for a while; I couldn't believe that Danny tried to apologise. Tom walked me home; he asked me about Danny and how I knew him.

I told him a few things; that we met during the summer, I thought I was going back home, I then enrolled at Rydell not knowing that he was there, then the night at the pep rally and seeing him and then him being a jerk and now this.

When we got to my house, Tom walked me up to the door and then he kissed me on the cheek. I waved as he walked away. It was a good day apart from Danny coming over to talk to me.

I just hope that tomorrow brings a better day.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys; sorry I haven't posted in a while; I've been going through some personal stuff, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would also like to say thank you again for being so patient with me. Also Happy 40th anniversary Grease; you'll always be the word.**

After Mondays' fiasco with Danny at the diner and of course with Tom being the perfect gentleman I have been focusing on my school work and cheerleading practice.

I have never felt so angry about anything, well that's not completely true. But still I have never been more annoyed with anyone than I have been with Danny.

I checked my schedule and I was relieved that I didn't have English this morning; I walked into the school and made my way to my History class. When I got there I found my seat and took out my books. Mr Stevens explained that we would be focusing on the impact of War and what it does to civilisation in the countries that it impacts.

The class went by rather quickly; once the bell signalled the end of class, I found Tom waiting for me outside; he had football training and he wanted me there to watch him. We made our way to the bleachers and we sat down, Tom looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back at him and we talked for a while; we must have been talking for a good while as I spotted Danny running on the track; I looked confused, I mean what on earth is he trying to prove? Tom didn't look to impressed it almost seemed like he was jealous that Danny was trying to prove himself worthy of my affections.

Danny kept looking back every time he jumped over a hurdle; he fell to the ground; my heart stopped slightly. I looked at Tom briefly and then ran over to check on Danny. I caught up with him; it was like he was trying to ignore me.

"Danny, are you alright?" he wouldn't look at me "Danny talk to me, the least you can do is talk to me after the way you treated me" he turned at that.

He looked stunned "The way I treated..." I giggled slightly "Aha got you talking, are you sure you're ok?".

He nodded "Yes, I'm fine" he paused "So still going out with that Jock Strap?" I looked down "Well..." Danny looked at me "Well is he taking you to the dance?" I looked at him again "Well that all depends ..."

Danny continued "On what?" I smiled "On you" he pointed to himself "On me?" I nodded. He looked at Tom "He can stag it" I looked behind me; I didn't want to upset Tom but I couldn't help myself Danny was being nice to me again and I wanted to give him another chance to prove himself.

Danny waved at Tom; I think he was doing it to mock him or something. I pushed his hand down we both laughed, Danny put his arm around me and said "Come on" and with that we both left.

We both changed back into our normal clothes and went to our classes; I was happy again, I mean I was happy with Tom, but Danny and I have this connection that I would probably never have with someone else.

After school Danny took me home; he explained that he wanted to take me out later and he told me he would pick me up at 6pm. I was so excited that when I got into the house I told my mother.

She smiled "How was your day dear?" I smiled "Oh mother, I have something to tell you Danny and I made up, everything is ok now. He wants to take me out this evening" my mother nodded, she explained that she would tell my father about my date.

I rushed up to my room and did my homework; I know it was silly but I would have rather had my homework done before my date. After I completed it; I got dressed, I picked out my yellow dress with a white cardigan. It looked casual enough, I checked the time it was 5 minutes to 6.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room; I spotted my father "Daddy did mother tell you about my date?" He nodded "She did; I hope you have a nice time tonight dear" I nodded and hugged him.

At 6 the door bell rang; my father went to answer it, it was Danny, I couldn't contain my smile as my father spoke to him at the door, my mother ushered me out into the main hallway, I looked at my father and then at Danny.

Danny smiled at me "Hey Sandy, you ready to go?" I nodded and hugged my parents before leaving. Danny opened the car door for me and then he got in. We drove around for a while, until we decided that it was time to get something to eat, we couldn't decide on anywhere so I suggested the Frosty Palace.

Danny looked apprehensive about that, but I talked him round. When we got there we got out of the car and Danny paused when he looked inside, his friends were in there. He tried to talk me out of it. Eventually we went in.

It all happened so fast, one minute we were alone and then the next his friends were sitting with us, it was slightly awkward, we talked and I asked Danny about coming to my house for tea and I could tell he wanted to say yes but his friends were all looking at him which put him off.

We stayed for a while longer and by then most of his friends had left apart from Rizzo and Kenickie; we talked about the dance and said I was worried and Rizzo made a comment about inventing the Kangaroo Bop and then she laughed which then angered Kenickie. Danny looked at me, I could tell he wasn't too happy with the way I had been treated.

He looked at me "Let's get outta here Sandy" I stood up and said goodbye to Frenchy. Danny and I left and we went somewhere else. We had a nice time together and I could tell that things were starting to look good again for us.

I just hope that nothing else ruins it. Because I don't know if I'll be able to handle anything else being thrown our way to ruin what we have.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hey guys I've been working on a novel, but don't worry this is my first priority. Are you all ready for going to the National Dance Off? Thanks for the patience, Greasergirl20 x

After Danny asked me to go to the dance I panicked; I went home and told my mother and father, they both agreed to let me go as they wanted to give Danny another chance to prove himself worthy to not just me but my parents too.

My mother bought me my dress for the dance; my father still wasn't sure about me going to the dance with Danny but I reassured him that I would be fine.

There was nothing to worry about; other than the fact that I haven't got a clue how Americans dance.

But I guess I'll learn as I go. My mother looked at me "Sandy, you look beautiful, I just knew you would look beautiful in that dress" I nodded and then I looked at my father.

"Daddy? What do you think?" my father looked at me and smiled "You look lovely; now listen to me when I tell you if Danny so much as disrespects you, or if he leaves you, you must leave immediately and don't look back"

I nodded "Daddy, that won't happen I promise you nothing will happen; but if it does then I will leave and not look back"

He nodded and sat back in his chair; I was going to be fine right? Nothing was going to happen? Even if anything did happen it probably wouldn't be that bad.

My parents and I sat on the couch waiting for Danny to pick me up; my nerves got worse by the second, what if I messed something up or what if I got really camera shy and I ran out.

I hate cameras and I don't like being in photographs and I really don't like being in any family home movies. There was a knock at the door, my father got up and went to answer it.

It was Danny, my mother got up and went to grab her camera; even though I had told her not to, she told me that she wanted to remember this night and even though they would be watching us on Television she wanted something to put into the family photo album.

Danny came into the front room and held his hand out for me to take, I placed my hand in his and I stood up, my mother took our picture and wished us a good night.

My father reminded Danny to have me back as soon as the dance ended. He nodded in agreement "Understood Mr Olsen" my father nodded and smiled at the two of us.

"Have a good time you two" I nodded and kissed my father on the cheek and then we left. Danny opened the passenger door for me and then he got in and we made our way to the school.

I did my best to keep my nerves at bay; all I kept thinking was I'm going to be fine, I kept repeating that in my head.

Danny asked me how I was doing; I smiled at him "I'm ok, I'm just a little bit nervous" he asked why I was nervous "It's silly; I just get camera shy" Danny told me not to worry.

I nodded in agreement. Everything was going to be fine. I am going to be fine, nothing is going to happen, we got to the gym and made our way in.

Everything looked good, the decorations were so pretty, I made a comment about it being exciting and Danny told me just to make friends with the camera man and then I asked him if he knew him and he told me his name.

This was going to be a good thing. Nothing was going to happen. I am going to be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

YATOTIW

 _ **AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been like a really long time and for that I am truly sorry, life has been getting me down and of course multiple doctors' appointments and counselling sessions, and writers block, but I'm back and I am staying until I have finished this story, I watched the film again recently and it gave me the confidence to start again, I really, really hope you like this chapter and the ones to come, lets continue with the National Dance off, Greasergirl20 x**_

We seemed to be dancing for what felt like hours, nothing bad had happened so far which was good, I was having a nice time, Danny kept me in his arms the whole time, I noticed that people had been watching us, I also spotted Frenchie and Doody, they seemed to be having fun.

We finished dancing, I also felt like I needed a bit of a break; we walked over to the benches and sat down, I watched all of the other students having a good time, I then felt panicked. I looked away as I spoke "How about if I get camera fright?" he looked at me "Don't worry about it you're gonna be cool right?" I smiled and agreed with him, he looked at me again "Don't worry?" I nodded in agreement and we got up and continued dancing.

A song came on, we danced to it; Danny started to sing, I looked at him slightly horrified, I mean I could tell he was showing off to me, but I tried not to let it show that I was absolutely horrified by his singing abilities.

I suggested politely that maybe he should take up singing professionally; we were then stopped by Kenickie, he introduced his date, her name was Cha Cha. She looked at Danny and spoke, he looked at her, there was that nauseous feeling in my stomach again, and I could tell something was off. He told me to come on; I knew something was wrong.

I asked him "Who's that girl?" he replied "She's just a girl I know, that's all" I nodded in understanding, believing him. We continued to dance, when another song came on. Trust Danny to find a camera, I mean he knows that I get camera fright. He kept trying to get me to look at the camera, but alas the fright took over. The song finished and he spun me around. It was fun…

Everything seemed to be going well. Although I couldn't get that feeling out of my stomach; it was almost like he was hiding something from me, but I couldn't figure it out. Another song came on, it was a slow song.

I asked him again about that girl "How do you know her" I was curious to know, he replied "Oh, she's just an old friend of the families that's all" again I was worried as his answer changed.

I tried to forget all about her and I wanted to enjoy this experience; we danced for a little while longer and then another fast song came on, I found it easy to dance to, I just followed Danny. We danced with everyone around us and then we found ourselves in the middle of the dance floor. I was so into the dance that I didn't notice Sonny coming over and taking me away.

Danny looked over at me, Sonny told me who she was; I found out that she was one of his former girlfriends. I walked out after seeing Danny dance with her. I felt so stupid; why did I believe him?

I guess that he will never be interested in a girl like me… I am just to plain for him.


	12. Chapter 12

You're the one that I want ch12

I feel so humiliated; I should have known there was more to what happened tonight. My parents were out for the evening they made plans to go to dinner as I was going out, so I walked home. I guess this was for the best; I'll not talk to him at school, I won't tell anyone, I probably won't need to as I am guessing they all witnessed what happened.

I knew walking home would be the best option, as I wanted to clear my head. I couldn't help but feel like this was a sick joke, as it was too good to be true. I got home and went to my room. I must have fallen asleep as I heard the front door open.

My parents were home, I was trying to figure out if I should tell them about what happened at the dance off, I took a deep breath and went down stairs. My mother looked at me "Sandy, darling; is everything alright?" I shook my head "Oh mother, it was awful; well not the whole night of course, but later on towards the end Danny started dancing with another girl, who happened to be his ex-girlfriend, I didn't know that until one of his friends told me"

My father cleared his throat "I think I should have a word with him, for humiliating my little girl, and was there any indication that she was part of his past?" I nodded, I then explained what he said both times I asked, my father looked at me "Maybe he was protecting you, not that it excuses his behaviour"

I went to bed and tried to forget about everything that had happened…

 _Three days later…_

Everything was fine at school, I didn't see Danny; which was a slight relief, and he never phoned to explain his actions, not that I expected a phone call. The day went by pretty fast, I got home and started on my homework, it was straight forward enough, so that meant that I was able to get through it without any problems.

A few more days past and I was starting to get my life together, I had no time to be sad; I was focused on my own life. I got home from school, watched a little bit of television and got my homework done; I must have been completely focused on that, as I barely heard the phone ring.

I got up to answer it "Hello, can I ask who is calling?" then I heard his voice "Hiya Sandy, how you been?" I almost hung up the phone but couldn't bring myself to do so, I then answered "I am doing fine, thank you for asking, what do you want Danny?" he paused "Sandy, I'm sorry for the other night at the dance off, I didn't think that would happen, I wanted to go after you but I couldn't, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go to the drive in with me tonight, you don't have to if you don't want to, it is up to you"

I couldn't believe him "Ok Danny, I'll go with you, but it is not a date, do you understand, we need to talk about what happened at the dance off" he understood, he told me that he would pick me up around eight. I am not going to fall for him again, no matter what happens I am not falling for him again… I hope.


	13. Chapter 13

You're the one that I want ch13

 _ **An: This chapter will be from Rizzo's POV. Just to change things a little bit; I really hope you like it, Greasergirl20 x**_

Life just isn't getting any easier for me, I try to not care about anyone; but I do care about one person and that is Kenickie, he somehow makes my life a living nightmare but he is kinda sweet too at times, when no one else is around, that is.

I know I am the tough one; but sometimes I can be vulnerable, I don't like it, not one bit. The dance off was a total waste of time, I mean I had some fun, but Kenickie ruined it for me, bringing that so called girl to the dance, I know I didn't make it easy for him bringing Leo.

Men, who needs them? They are just there to annoy you when they feel like it, love you for all eternity and take care of you, while you look after the children and be a good housewife.

I do have one slight problem; I think I'm pregnant, I don't know who the father is, as I might have had a thing with Leo before the dance off. Nothing happened, he is a total creep, and of course I had something with Kenickie, so it could be his, I guess.

I don't know if I should tell my parents but I know what would happen, as I am not married; I would be sent off somewhere to a relative and the baby would be taken away never to be seen again, I don't think the pink ladies would understand.

I know I should tell someone, I am sure I might tell someone tonight at the drive-in if anyone notices that I am not myself, me and the girls are going tonight, and I guess we will see the guys there too.

I doubt that Danny and little miss perfect will be there, from what I heard at school, was that Danny danced with Cha-Cha; I am sure that didn't go down to well with Sandra Dee. Although I heard that Danny apologised, he told Doody, who then told Sonny, who then told Kenickie, after that I don't know what happened.

I was right when I said she was too pure to be pink, she doesn't have what it has to be a pink lady. No matter what I was told by Frenchy. The sleepover clarified what I already suspected; Sandy just didn't have what it took to be part of the pink ladies. Although she is a nice girl, a bit too nice for my liking, but nice all the same.


	14. Chapter 14

You're the one that I want ch14

 _ **AN: Hey guys, I know that I didn't post for a long time, and for that I am sorry; I love getting the reviews, they make me happy. So please, read and review, it would make me so happy, I would also like to hear some suggestions in the review section, I had to disable my PM, I was getting harassed by an unknown person, their bio had no stories, favorite's or authors. This chapter is from Sandy's POV. Thanks in advance, Greasergirl20 x**_

I decided to wear something comfortable; I mean who knows what will happen. The reason I agreed to go out with him was to get an explanation as to what happened a few nights ago. I have never been so humiliated in my life. I know I am little miss goody two shoes, and there is nothing wrong with that, and I might have a heart of gold, and I might have fallen for him before. But not tonight, I really hope nothing happens.

I heard a car pull up outside my house, I guess Danny was here; here goes nothing. I walked out to the car and got in, I didn't know what to make of his demeanor; he seemed to be relieved that I decided to go out with him tonight.

I wasn't going to let him get the better of me; even if he is handsome, charming and sweet, of course that's when he wants to be, it always seems that he is sweet until his friends turn up. I have noticed that a few times, but I always fall for his charm, not this time if I can help it.

I nearly jumped when he spoke "So Sandy, how you been?" I replied "I am ok, thank you" he spoke again "I guess you are pretty mad at me?" I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Come on Sandy, I thought to myself again, tell him how you feel…

Again nothing came out. We eventually arrived at the drive in. I guess whatever she was to him, it made him uncomfortable, it felt like some time had passed and I still hadn't gotten an explanation from Danny, about what happened and who she was, so I decided to stay quiet. He put his arm around me, I shrugged it off.

He spoke "Oh come on Sandy, I told you on the phone that I was sorry" I replied "I know you did" he spoke again "Well you do believe me don't you?" I didn't know how to respond so I decided to come out with what was annoying me "I guess, but I still think that you and Cha-Cha went together" he scoffed "We did not go together Sandy, we just went together that's all" I couldn't believe what I was hearing "It's the same thing" he denied what I said and made it look like he was right. God was he frustrating. I sat back and folded my arms; in complete disbelief.

He was acting casual and looking at something. I couldn't figure it out so I stayed quiet. Next thing I knew there was a searing pain running through my chest, Danny looked over and apologized, he then offered me his ring and I accepted, told him how much it meant to me I kissed him on the cheek and he put his arm around me. Things were back to normal until he sneezed. I told him I hoped he wasn't getting a cold

He told me that it was drive in dust, I accepted his explanation. I felt comfortable around him again; until he tried to place his hand on my chest, I panicked and he pushed me down, he was trying to make out with me, I shrieked and told him to get off me. I pushed him off and he used my words against me. I got out of the car and slammed the door on him I couldn't believe he wanted me to stay in this sin wagon and I threw his ring back at him and ran off. I could hear him shout after me. But I didn't turn back as humiliated me.


	15. Chapter 15

You're the one that I want chapter 15

AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. This chapter will be from two different POV's. I hope you all like it, read and review please as they would be greatly appreciated, Greasegirl20.

 **Sandy's POV**

The morning after that disaster at the drive in with Danny was tough, my parents had been out when I got home last night, so I didn't have to face them and tell them about what happened.

I woke up and got dressed and had breakfast, I knew I had to tell them. I decided to tell my mother; she understood, she told me that maybe Danny was trying so hard to make it up to me that he got his feelings confused and I should hear him out if he tries to talk to me.

Somehow I just I cannot believe that Danny thought he could do something to me, all because I told him that I thought he respected me. I should have known that by giving me his ring, he thought that it would make everything ok; I trusted him, I cared about him.

Who am I kidding, I love him; I love him so much that it hurts. I know it's silly and I know I shouldn't love him but I can't help it. From the moment I met him at the beach, he was amazing, sweet, kind and he made me laugh a lot.

Now though, he is who his friends want him to be; a creep and they want him to be a typical teenage boy who has only one thing on his mind, the one thing that I don't want to give as of yet. I'm afraid that if I do, he will get rid and find someone else. I honestly think he doesn't even love me, never mind like me in that way, I mean why would he?

 **Danny's POV**

The drive in was a disaster; I couldn't tell anyone about what happened, it would ruin my reputation, I mean I am supposed to be this cool, uncaring guy and I knew that the guys would want to know if anything happened. I told them what I was doing and who I was with, I knew they would laugh at me if I told them that I was rejected.

I got up the next morning and I was feeling ashamed; my parents hadn't raised me like that; I was always told to respect women, but unfortunately the T-Birds wouldn't want that. From the moment I met Sandy, I knew she was the one for me, yeah sure she wasn't a Pink Lady, she didn't smoke, or drink or do anything else considered cool, but she liked me for me, well the me I wanted her to see.

For some reason, I made myself look like a total creep, all because I made her believe I would respect her. I should have known that by giving her my ring, she would have thought that it would make everything ok between us; I honestly thought she would let me make out with her.

I knew I had to make it up to her, but I didn't know how; and then I remembered that I was on the track team, I mean she likes guys who can run and stuff, but I can't let the guys know, they wouldn't understand why I was doing it.

I am going to win her back if it is the last thing I do; but for now, I need to go and help Kenickie win this race against the Scorpions. Once I do that I will make everything up to Sandy and prove to her that I am worthy of her love and her worthy of mine, not that she isn't already as I do love her.


	16. Chapter 16

**You're the one that I want chapter 16**

 **AN: Hey guys. This will be the last chapter; it will cover the conversation with Rizzo, Thunder Road, Sandy's makeover and the carnival. It will be based on what happened in the movie and some of Sandy's inner thoughts. Read and review please as they would be greatly appreciated, stay tuned for a sequel to this story. Greasegirl20.**

 **Rydell High**

It was my last day as a senior at Rydell High; it had gone in fast. The day had gone in quickly as I had so many classes like English, History and Biology, and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I heard a few of the students talking in the lunch line, I think it had something to do with Rizzo and a rumour going around that she might be pregnant.

As it was the last day, the seniors had been given the afternoon off to go home and get ready for the carnival. I walked out the rear doors leading to the parking lot, I noticed Rizzo looking troubled; I guessed it had something to do with the rumour going around. I decided to talk to her and try to be a friend; I think I startled her when I spoke.

"Oh, hello Riz; are you going to Thunder Road?" She looked at me and answered "No, not a chance". That's strange I honestly thought she would be going as I know the other pink ladies might be there.

"I have to go; I have to talk to Danny". She looked at me again "Unless you got wheels or a motor, he won't know you're alive" Again it is rather strange that she isn't going, so I started talking again. "Look, Riz I know we haven't been the best of friends, but if there is anything I can do"

She spoke "I can take care of myself and anyone else who comes along". I left it at that, I was about to walk away, but then she shouted after me. She smiled softly at me "Hey… Thanks"

 **Thunder Road, Sandy's makeover and The Carnival**

I made my way to Thunder Road, it seemed to be a great distance to the school, the reason I am going is so I can talk to Danny and apologise for hurting him and maybe ask him to tell me about his past, as he never told me anything.

I eventually got there, but by the time I did, it seemed to be starting; I guess my conversation with Rizzo took longer than I thought, but it didn't matter as she seemed to be worried and I tried to be a friend. I looked over and I spotted Danny; I guess he was going to be racing against the leader of their rival gang, who I recognised to be the boy that Rizzo brought as her date to the national dance off.

The race started and I hoped that Danny would be safe; the reason for that was because I love him, and I don't want him to get hurt, I watched as the two cars raced each other, I was mesmerized at the speed of which both cars were going. It was over in a flash, Danny had won.

I was happy, but not happy with myself. Frenchy came over and talked to me, I asked her to help me and if I could come over to her place. We got to her place, she asked me what I wanted done, so I explained that I wanted my ears pierced, my hair done and I wanted to be a greaser's dream girl.

Marty and Jan came over and helped with my makeover; Marty picked out my outfit; which consisted of a pair of black leather pants and a black top, Frenchy got to work on my hair, which she curled to perfection and Jan helped pick out a nice dark red lipstick and nail polish, she got to work on my finger nails and then my toe nails, the reason for that was Marty picked out a nice pair of red peep toe heels to match my nails.

When they finished, I looked in the mirror and didn't recognise myself, I looked amazing; the girls got ready and we headed to the carnival, I hid when we got to the school. I didn't want anyone to see me until Danny had seen me. I got the signal from Marty who took me by the hand; we found Frenchy and Jan and made our way to where the boys and Danny had been standing.

Everything happened so fast, everyone was staring at me; Danny looked shocked, I was shocked too as he was wearing a letterman sweater, we declared our love for each other; it was amazing, Danny couldn't keep his hands off me, it was the best feeling ever, we had each other and we would always be together. We drove off and shared a kiss, he kept his arm around me and we had each other, and it was going to stay that way.


End file.
